


My Whole World

by RikOkami



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Comfort, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, NSFW, POV Catra (She-Ra), Passion, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Top Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikOkami/pseuds/RikOkami
Summary: Just a lazy day where they're both chilling and feeling horny.Catra just wanted to take care of her loverTOP ! Catra !
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	My Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, "first time" writing in English and.. it's a smut !   
> English is not my native language, i'm sorry if you spot some mistakes,, 
> 
> I hope u'll enjoy it !

Adora was sitting on her bed, chilling while reading a book on the history of Etheria, a book she took from Bow’s dads. It’s been a while since she wanted to learn more about the stories of Etheria, of the first ones. But she didn’t have the time, because of the war, you know. Catra was sleeping calmly, head on her girlfriend’s stomach, she was quietly purring. 

The tall blond was reading for what, maybe 2 hours straight ? So, she had to take a little break from it. She put the book on her lap and took a look at her sleepy cute cat girl. She smiled softly and put a hand in the brunette's hair, playing gently with her lil curls. She heard her girl purring a little louder while doing this and her smile grew wider. She softly bent over to peck her forehead, then her nose, putting the last one on the side of her lips. 

“Hmm.. can’t you just lemme sleep ? Like you know I love you and stuff, but..” said the cat in a sleepy tone while struggling to open her mismatched eyes. 

Adora chuckled at that. She took on purpose a classy tone. “Oh, I'm sorry that my love for you disturbed you in your wonderful nap, my dear girlfriend.” She kissed her forehead again. “You slept for almost two hours now, you should be rested.” 

Catra rolled her eyes and then she stretched lazily. “I’m a cat. I can sleep the whole day and still feel tired you know,  _ dummy _ .” She finally smiled at her girl. 

Catra removed the book from Adora’s lap and sat on them then she literally laid on the blond’s body and put her head against her neck, slowly moving her nose against her neck while purring gently. She could feel her girl shivering under her nose. 

“You wanna sleep more ?” asked the blond one while wrapping her arms around the cat girl. “Or maybe..” she kissed her jaw line “you wanna cuddle for a little bit ?” 

“You’re just warm..” she answered, she slipped her hands under Adora’s top, putting them on her hips. She felt her shivering again when her cold fingers touched her skin. “But yes, you can cuddle me.” 

Catra started to softly kiss her neck from times to times, her fingers began to move on her hips, tracing imaginary forms on her soft skin. Her left ear moved a little when she heard a small sigh from Adora’s lips. She decided to press her body more against the blond’s one and suddenly bit her neck. 

“F-...feeling horny, kitty ?” asked Adora who started to breath heavily.

“Kinda, yeah..” whispered Catra in her ear in a lower tone. “Is this okay ? I can stop if you want.” She faced her, looking in her beautiful blue eyes. 

“No, no.. it’s okay, I want that. I.. just love that mood of yours.” She grinned at her before quickly kissing her lips multiple times. 

Catra was satisfied with her answer, but not by her kisses. She wanted a more  _ passionate  _ one. She pinched the girl’s hips, earning a moan from her and bit her bottom lips while looking at her with a look that translated her lust. She first licked her lips, then when the blond opened her mouth, she muttered “good girl” against her lips before kissing her, slowly starting a dance with their tongues. Catra’s hands were still on Adora hips, but now her nails began to scratch the skin here. She knows that her girl just loves when it’s a little bit painful. 

Adora breathed heavily and started to moan loudly, she took the bottom of the magicat’s shirt and started to remove it, it made the girl stop what she was doing and she raised her arms to let her girlfriend remove her top easily. She, then, did the same thing to Adora. 

“So,” began Catra who was looking deeply into her lover’s eyes. “Today i’ll take care of you, you deserved it,” she moved her lips to whisper in her ear, again. “...you were such a good girl recently.”

She felt Adora’s whole body shivering against hers as she spoke and she smiled before starting to bite her ear, then sucking her earlobe for a bit. Her hands were back on the blond’s body, tracing their way up on her skin. She barely touched her boobs, going back on her hips to scratch them one more time. 

“Ca.. Catra,” she moaned.

“Hmm ? I’m listening,  _ princess. _ ”, said the brunette who was now devouring Adora’s neck, leaving plenty of marks on her way down. 

“I love you.. and-” said Adora almost breathless while she starts moving her hips against Catra’s leg between her legs. “and, damn.. I.. I want you... so bad.” she bit her lips. 

Catra’s was on her way down Adora’s right shoulder, she left few marks here too. She then bit less gently just above Adora’s left boobs, the blond answered by a loud moan, moving her hips quicker this time.

“Calm down, blondie girl. I said i’ll take care of you. Just be a good girl and i’ll treat you as well. Understood ?” she said that while pressing her leg between Adora’s one just once, before removing it. 

Adora nodded and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself a little bit. She was just so horny that it hurts and she can feel how wet she was right now. Catra took care of her girl’s boobs for a moment, sucking and pinching gently her nipples with her mouth. She was obviously playing with her patience and she knew in which state the blond was, how much she wanted her. 

She then continued her way down Adora’s body, arriving at her hips. She left some marks here by biting at them and sucking at them, just to make sure she knows she’s hers and nobody else. And, to be honest, Adora kinda loves this, knowing that she’s kinda possessed by someone,  _ by her _ .

“What do you want,  _ princess _ ?” playfully asked the magicat while playing with the elastics on Adora’s short. 

She gasped, avoiding her gaze. “I..” 

Not having an answer, Catra pressed her thumbs between Adora’s leg, hitting the right spot, making her loudly moan again. “So ?”

The blond bit her bottom lips. “I need you to..” 

“Come on, speak girl. You need me to what, Adora ?” she asked in the same playful tone. 

“Hmm..” she took a deep breath. “Can you just eat me out already ?!” her cheeks turned red and she took her face between her hands, embarrassed.

“That’s it,” she kissed her belly. “You’re such a good girl, saying what you want out loud like that.” 

Catra started to pull down Adora’s short and panty, leaving her naked under her. She stopped everything for a second, just to look at her girlfriend, observing how much she is.. 

“Perfect”, she muttered. “You know you are perfect, right ?” She smiled at her. “Damn, I love you. I love you so much..” she reached her lips, kissing her in a mix of love and wildness. 

“I love you too, Catra..” said the blond between a kiss. “And..” she broke the kiss to breathe. “You’re such a beauty too.” 

They stare at each other lovingly for a sec, but quickly remembered in which situation they were and the lovely gaze became full of lust again. Catra moved quickly between Adora’s legs and started to kiss her inside thighs, slowly approaching her pussy. She licked the wetness on her thighs, causing the blond to painfully moan, translating how bad her state was. 

“You’re so wet for me..” she said just before slowly passing her tongue from her entry to her clit. 

Adora gasped and closed her eyes again, spreading her legs to let full access to Catra who firmly gripped Adora’s hips with her nails. She started to eat her out, focusing on her vaginal entrance first, licking there, from time to time putting her tongue inside. With her thumbs she was barely touching her clit, making her crazy. 

“Catra.. please..” she begged. 

Catra smiled against her pussy and made her way to her clit, starting licking it while pressing her tongue on it, doing circles, sucking it, making Adora moan her name again and again as she was eating her. 

Adora realised she was, maybe, too loud and put her right arm on her mouth, almost biting it to keep her moans quiet. She was literally crying of pleasure, moving her hips to fuck her girlfriend’s face while she was perfectly playing with her tongue down there. 

The brunette looked up to Adora’s face to discover the most pleasured face she ever saw, she grinned. “Look at you, crying of pleasure.. such a good girl..” 

The blond one started to shake when she felt Catra’s finger entering inside her, doing soft inside out movements. “Can.. can you just put.. another one, please..” she hardly said. 

She obeyed and added another finger inside her, fastening her movements while she was doing circles around her clit. She felt Adora shaking harder against her and she moved her head next to Adora’s ear, breathing hardly. She was taking care of her clit with her thumb while fucking her with her two fingers. It made the blond closing her legs a little, she could feel the orgasm coming. 

“Come for me now.” Ordered Catra against her ear before kissing her.

Adora loudly moaned against Catra’s lips while her whole body was shaking from pleasure and from the orgasm she just had. Because of her girlfriend’s order. The brunette smiled and broke the kiss, watching Adora’s face. Her cheeks were dark red, she was panting, her eyes were almost closed. She was.. breathtaking.

Catra slowly removed her fingers, earning a few moans from Adora’s who was very sensitive there after this huge orgasm. Then she took Adora’s face in her clean hand, pressing her cheeks, to make her open her mouth. 

“Good girls clean their mess, right ?” she asked in a firm tone, still looking at her. 

Adora nodded and started to suck her girl’s fingers, while looking into her eyes. That made Catra grin again and she kissed her forehead, removing her fingers from her mouth. 

“Do you want me to.. do you now ?” asked the blond. 

She wrapped her arms around her beloved body, resting her head on her chest. “No.. I’m okay.” She closed her eyes and happily sighed. “To be honest, I came just by looking at how hot you were, going crazy like that because of me..” 

[...] They stayed like that for a moment, appreciating each other's company without saying a word, just cuddling their beloved one. But Catra decided to break the silence. 

“You know what I think..” she started, turning her head to face her beloved. “I think you’re..” she softly kissed the scar on her chest, the one from the failsafe. “you’re my whole world and..” she smiled, softly. “Thank you for loving me the way I love you, princess.” 


End file.
